compel
by hiddenspikes
Summary: "If you're such a badass as you seem to think you are then do it." She folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side letting out a breath, "Compel me."


**A/n- hello my darlings! Here we have number 4 of my 13 one shots of Halloween and I fully expect to have number 5 up today as well since its already half way written. Anyways so before you get into it the characters are a little OOC but hopefully not by much- this takes place during season 1 episode 7- Haunted so any wording that you recognize is not mine (trust me there isn't much) and let's face it, if I had it my way this would have happened and not three seasons worth of Elena and Stefan mooning over each other (Blech. Anyways! That being said thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited and followed they mean the world to me and help me to keep going so share the love because a happy writer means faster updates! Okay I am done talking now, until next time happy reading!**

Elena paced back and forth in front of her house, ringing her hands as she attempted to keep from going into the house. Sitting on the railing lining the front porch, Stefan was basically twiddling his thumbs and it was annoying her even more with every second that passed. Upstairs, with her traumatized younger brother, was Damon, a man that Stefan claimed was evil- but how could he be all that bad when he was actually doing something to help her brother? Sighing she pushed her fingers back through her hair before she rounded on Stefan.

"Just get outta here." She finally snapped- she was angry at him, angry that he couldn't help, angry that he didn't seem to want to help and angry that her brother had even been put into this position. The rational part of her knew that she should be angry at Damon too, after all he was the one that had decided to turn Vicki in a fit of boredom, but it was Stefan who had staked her, in front of Jeremy, causing all sorts of damage without caring, so long as she was okay. Elena swore softly to herself, the feeling of guilt a little overwhelming- it was her fault that Vicki had been staked, that she hadn't been able to get the chance to become a docile vampire like Stefan. She was so confused that she just needed Stefan away from her in that moment, "What are you deaf?" She snarled letting the anger from the past few hours build up in her until it bubbled over the top, "I said leave!" Stefan looked over her like he wanted to protest but saw something that he had never seen in her eyes before- hatred- and it was all directed at him, so instead he nodded and slipped off of the railing, starting towards the street, but not before casting a glance back at her. Elena had sat down on the porch swing, her face cradled in her hands as she cried softly, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to go back to her, to comfort her but then the look that she had given him played back through his mind and he knew that it would be better if he just left.

She cried like that for a few moments until the sound of boots on the wooden stairs caught her attention. She knew that he could be completely silent when he wanted to be and figured that he was only making noise so that she had enough time to pull herself back together, for which she was thankful. Sitting up she swiped at her eyes before standing up, pulling her jacket tighter around her blood soaked nurse costume.

"It's done." He offered when he stepped out of the house, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the next, a move that looked out of place on the usually over confident vampire. "He won't remember anything of what happened tonight." Elena nodded as she approached him, letting out a soft breath of relief.

"Thank you." She whispered and then against every instinct she had, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him to her, "Thank you." Damon stiffened the moment she curled her arms around him and Elena froze, had she just made a giant mistake? It seemed like forever before those arms were wrapping, albeit awkwardly, around her. She held on to him for a few moments, finding comfort in arms that weren't those of her boyfriend, the smell of his cologne calming her nerves. She took another deep breath before she finally released him, stepping back and pushing her fingers back through her hair, "You know, you're not as scary as everyone thinks you are, and you're not as mean either." Damon snorted softly and raked fingers back through his own curls before he cocked an eyebrow at her. Vicki hadn't been dead more than a few hours and yet she found herself drawn to him in ways that she had never been drawn to Stefan.

"I'm a killer, Elena," He taunted, folding his arms across his chest, "Don't think because I helped your brother that that changes who or what I am." Elena bit down on her bottom lip and let out a slow breath.

"But-"She began, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"No buts about it." He chuckled softly, the way that she was reacting sending a slight thrill through him, "I slaughter people for fun, I compel people to do anything and everything that I want because I want it and I like it. That's not the making of a good person Elena." Elena gnawed on her bottom lip, wishing that she felt angry or upset by his words but not feeling anything of the sort with them, instead she felt drawn to him, she wanted him.

"Fine," She snapped narrowing her eyes at him, "If you're such a badass as you seem to think you are then do it." She folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side letting out a breath, "Compel me." She challenged, stepping forward to invade his private space. Damon's eyes widened as she looked up at him, jutting out her chin defiantly, "Unless you can't." Damon finally rolled his eyes and reached up to tap at the pendent around her neck.

"That prevents it." He came back with, but Elena wasn't going to take no for an answer, her hands raising to undo the clasp on her necklace before she paused, remembering the first time that Damon had tried to compel her and the words that he had spoken. A smirk crossed her lips as she decided something different.

"We'll just have to try something different then now wont we." She felt a little too playful for her own good before she was surging up onto her tiptoes, her lips crushing firmly into his as his words repeated themselves over and over again in her head.

_You want me. I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now...you want to kiss me._ Elena tried not to think about how right he had been in that moment as her lips settled over his- wasn't ready to admit it yet but none of that mattered as she got her first taste of him.

_"Deep down inside there is a part of you that feels for her_." Stefan's words from a few weeks ago echoed in Damon's head even as he curled his arms around her waist, tugging her closer as he took possession of her mouth. No thoughts of Stefan passed through her head as she clung to him, only thoughts of more and now. He directed her backwards as he kissed her, her legs finally hitting the railing. He lifted her up without a second thought as he plunged deeper into her mouth, her legs curling around her waist. He tore himself away from her lips, his hand sizzling as he tore the necklace from around her throat, his lips settling down onto the skin. Elena never hesitated, never once thought to be afraid as she tilted her head to the side, baring her neck for him- and as his teeth ask into her skin she knew that there was no going back-

She was Damon's now and Stefan wouldn't be able to change that.


End file.
